


Your life with your soulmates (who just happen to be a Jedi Master and a Wizard).

by Damn_it_Derek_Hale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Genre: But they try, F/M, Mentions of almost death, Multi, Qui-Gon Lives, Qui-Gon and Severus don't always get along, Qui-Gon likes cuddles, Qui-Gon worries about his soulmates a lot, Severus lives, So Does Severus, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_it_Derek_Hale/pseuds/Damn_it_Derek_Hale
Summary: You and Qui-Gon both await the return of your other soulmate.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Reader, Qui-Gon Jinn/Reader/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Your life with your soulmates (who just happen to be a Jedi Master and a Wizard).

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece that I thought I'd share with you guys.
> 
> I know that the timelines don't exactly gel but please ignore that for this fic. I had the idea that soulmates could feel everything that happened to the other. So that means the good and the bad - the one not receiving the injury (for example) would still receive a mark in the exact same place.
> 
> This fic contains: mentions of almost death, scars and injury. If any of those make you uncomfortable, please don't force yourself to read this fic. 
> 
> As always, I'd love it if you left feedback on this fic! If you wanna drop by just to say hi, that's perfectly fine too! Please enjoy the fic.

Having two soul mates was rare but it didn't stop it happening to you. Your first soulmate was Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and the other was the Potions Master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

You had simultaneously been thrown into both worlds and both the men had been incredibly (as much as they were) patient with you.

Qui-Gon looked over to you as you slept on the lounge, waiting for Severus to return. It had been a couple of weeks since the battle of Hogwarts and you were both worried about your other soulmate.

Severus came in through the door and saw you on the lounge.

"Is she alright?" He asked as he rested his fingers on your neck, feeling for a pulse. Thankfully, he felt it.

"She's asleep." Qui-Gon replied and his voice was harsh, causing Severus to look at him.

"What are you going to blame me for this time?" Severus sighed; waiting for the explosion he knew was coming.

"She felt it. She felt when you were attacked by your Master's pet." Qui-Gon hissed, "Look at her collarbone."

Dread settled in Severus' stomach as he did so. On your collarbone, you had two scarred over bite marks - identical to his.

"I thought we agreed we'd be more careful especially after what happened last time."

Unconsciously, Severus' hand traced over the scar he'd received when Qui-Gon almost died. Qui-Gon was right, they had both agreed to be more careful.

You stirred, "Sev'rus?"

"He's here." Qui-Gon replied.

Severus fished a Calming Draught from his robes and held it out to you.

"You need it more than I do." You replied, now fully awake. "I'm glad you're okay."

Qui-Gon stalked out of the room, "He's not too impressed with me." Severus stated.

"He'll be fine. He was worried about you too."

"I think Qui-Gon was more worried about you than me." Severus finished the conversation by easily picking you up and carrying you to your shared room.

He put you down next to Qui-Gon who moved closer to you and Severus laid down next to you. At once you felt safe and secure and with both of your soulmates.


End file.
